The Great Escape
by Plutron
Summary: Ryo Akiyama, The Brave Tamer, visits the Ori.BuffyDigiSG1 I originaly Had this in the stargate section... but after going over it... it fits better here.


This is the first in my Hope and Light Series that I'm making. This series is mostly a Buffy and Digimon Cross… but there will be others in it as well… most prominently Stargate: SG1.

Disclaimer: I own neither Buffy or Digimon or Stargate. They belong to whoever made them respectively.

**The Great Escape**

They didn't like him.

It was plain and simple as that.

Ok so maybe that is over exaggerating.

He confused them… yes that was it.

He confused them.

And because he confused them he became their guinea pig.

This'll teach him for playing hero.

But it was all very well… these Ori and their Priors and their Doci… they could do nothing to him.

Their technology… while very advanced… was very different compared to what he worked with.

His artificially intelligent friends had evolved to a point where you could consider them real; they even had their own world tucked nicely away in cyber space… or whatever people call it… The creatures who lived there, called this place the digital world.

Who was he?

Well he **is** a Tamer.

The Brave Tamer.

And right now he is in a cage that is over a whole lot of fire on another planet.

Yep another planet.

How'd this happen?

Well let's just say he took a wrong turn in Albuquerque.

Then when he got to this planet he just had to stir up trouble on behalf of the people being burned, only to end up being burned himself by a Prior.

How he is still alive and still his pretty little self you ask? Well he'd like to know that too. Really… it would save him a lot of trouble. The best he could come up with is that his D-arc stepped in and saved him. So vuwala he was safe if not slightly burned. Needless to say this scared the people who wondered how he escaped the wrath of the 'gods'.

At least his digimon got away.

Now all he had to do now was be patient.

He looked at his D-arc and noticed a digimon coming in range and not just any Digimon. It was his. Quietly he slid a blue digi-modify card through his blue device. Then all he had to do was wait some more.

After a few minutes he heard crashing coming from outside along with a few 'The power and the greatness of the Ori cannot be denied.' and some 'Those who reject the path to enlightenment must be destroyed'. Then suddenly there was a big explosion accompanied by a huge hole in the wall.

"Uh oh… that's gonna cost a lot to fix," The Tamer said to himself.

Then came a few screams.

"Hmm… I didn't know Priors screamed… that's a scary sound."

Then everything was silent.

The Doci was looking between him and the hole. He looked a little nervous. Well he should be. Digimon could have that effect after all.

But he wanted this over now. So quietly he swiped a card again. This time it was a 'high speed' modify (1) card.

So by the time the Doci looked back at him… he and the digimon were gone.

**_A few days later on Earth… San Diego, California: America_**

A brown haired young man the same young man as before, walked around at a convention. It just so happened that this convention was for a newly formed fandom of 'Digimon'. The whole epidemic started about started 15 years ago by mentioning coming from a one Izumi, Koushiro from Japan. (Not to mention the various 'sightings' said to have taken place at Heighten View Terrace.) He, of course, was the one who started this new craze but the creator of the card game and show (not to mention various other things like toys by extension) was another Japanese man by the name of Yagami, Taichi. Both of these men are friends.

But that's not the point interesting as it may be. He is here on a mission. He has it under good authority that a digidestined is at this very convention. Not just any digidestined though, this digidestined had yet to be activated. Now even though everyone has a digimon waiting for them, not everyone gets to meet their special friend and similarly not everyone who does is a 'digidestined'. The crest is what makes a digidestined… digidestined.

'Where is she?'

Finding a digidestined was hard… especially if you had no crest.

Luckily he didn't really need one. His D-arc would lead him right to her.

Eventually

'sigh why do I always get the hard jobs…'

He pointed his device at a group of girls giggling over a patamon. Nothing.

'Thank god. If it had been one of them I'd have hung myself right here.'

As he was walking he eventually ended up in front of a booth that talked about the 'theoretical' science behind a real digimon. The man leading the discussion had red hair.

It was Koushiro.

'Uh… oh… I gotta get away from this booth.'

He ducked his head down and hid his D-arc while backing up slowly.

Needless to say he was having very bad luck.

An hour later he leaned up against a wall.

'Great she could have left by now.'

Then a girl with blonde hair and a boy with blonde hair came over near him.

"God, Andrew, tell me again why I'm at this… jiggyman thingy with you?"

He winced at her misnomer… but pointed his D-arc in her direction any way.

When it started beeping he it caused him to miss the other mans response… but it didn't matter.

Because of the beeping the girl turned around to look at him.

He gasped. He knew her. It had been a dream for him… but for her it had been the afterlife.

Their eyes held for less then a second; blue to blue, but he wasn't the best Tamer for nothing.

He glanced at his watch and then put an alarmed look on his face which was less for show then he would have liked. He actually did have somewhere else to be and he really would be late.

He put on a smile and ran bumping right into the girl at the same time he slipped a card into her pants in a way she wouldn't notice.

After that he quickly righted himself and ran away as fast as he could.

Just a few more feet.

"YOU PERVERT… GET BACK HERE."

He froze.

'Ok… maybe she did notice.'

He turned around looked her in the eyes and smiled his trade mark grin.

"Sorry… didn't mean it… See ya around Firecracker (2)."

He waved and ran.

He was sure she was behind him, but by the time she turned the corner he'd be gone.

_Looks like the journey begins... The Brave Tamer lives in all of us._

_Oh I'm not sure of card names… so I'll use a little of both. They shouldn't be too hard to figure out what the cards do. But if it is I'll try to explain more in a note._

_If you know who this is then know that in my other stories… Buffy will be Firecracker while Rika will be Wildcat… I'm clarifying this because I'm not sure if he ever called Rika that._

_Also if you don't know digimon you may want to at least read up on the characters… but for the most part all you will have to know should be explain at some point in my stories. Key word here… **Should**._


End file.
